beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles' Scarred Past Revealed/Boiler Room Argument
(Back at the secret room, the Mouse King looked stunned and angered from what Dr. Facilier told him from what Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina reported) Mouse King: CHRISTMAS!? SHE AND THE OTHERS ARE PLANNING CHRISTMAS?! Dr. Facilier: (Nods) Yes. Awful, isn't it? Mouse King: Hmmm, but why does she want to plan Christmas...? (He sits down in front of the fireplace) Mouse King: Probably doesn't know anything about it at all. Dr. Facilier: Ah, but she does. Mouse King: What? Dr. Facilier: She and the others don't care how you feel like I do. She's actually trying to bring Christmas back to your home.... And you know how much we despise Christmas.... Fievel Mousekewitz. (He only looked down at the ground sadly) Mouse King: The day my life ended.... (Flashback) (In the past, a familiar Russian-Jewish boy mouse, though younger, looked annoyed as he spoke while a familiar normal-looking male penguin looked concern) Fievel: BRING ME MY PRESENTS! (At that moment, human Naveen showed a gift to him) Naveen: (Grins) You're majesty, please accept this humble gift as a token of our appreciation. I know I speak for everyone when.... Fievel: Oh, just give it to me! (He snatched the gift before unwrapping it. When it was opened, he took out a book, looking angered) Fievel: A storybook!? (Glares) You call this a present?! (He then looked at someone at the organs nearby. He was a black haired black man with a black thin mustache and wearing a purple sleeveless shirt underneath a dark purple long-sleeved tuxedo, dark purple pants, and white and black shoes, and also wore the hat and fang necklace. He was Dr. Facilier's human form) Fievel: I hope you have something better for me, Dr. Facilier. Dr. Facilier: Yes, sir. Um, of course, Master. (He began playing a gloomy piece before just about everyone covered their ears) Fievel: (Angrily) What is that? Dr. Facilier: Um, a small piece.... In your honor, Master. Fievel: (Cringes) I hate it! Dr. Facilier, that stuff is gloomy. Hubie: But at least Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina can play better than him. Fievel: Oh, come off it, Hubie! They're not getting the jobs! (Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina, in their human forms, frowned sadly) Dr. Facilier: And besides, if your parents were alive today instead of dying from unknown causes.... Fievel: I know! They would cheer everyone up! (Just then, a knock was heard with the Russian-Jewish boy mouse frowning) Fievel: (Annoyed) Who disturbs my Christmas? Hubie: I wonder who that is? (They opened the door, revealing an old lady looking seriously) Old lady: Please! Take this rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold. Fievel: (Scoffs) I don't need a rose. Hubie: Fievel! Old lady: Young one, do not judge people based on appearances, for beauty is found within. Fievel: (Glares) I'll give you something within: A present which makes you go away, you wretched, old hag! Hubie: Fievel! Let her in! Can't you see...! Fievel: Quiet! Hubie: You're just like Dad, you know! A spoiled, selfish, and unkind person! (A short pause, then with that, Fievel slammed the door, and the old lady glowed as the shocked male mouse turned. When the glow finally died down, there stood a figure looking seriously. She was a long blonde woman with blue eyes. She wore a purple long-sleeved dress. She was known as Rapunzel) Rapunzel: You're brother's right! You have been deceived by your own cold heart because of your father! (Realizing, Fievel kneeled down in guilt) Fievel: I'm sorry! I had no idea...! (However, as Rapunzel spoke next, while her arms glowed, Fievel, Hubie, and the servants looked shocked as everyone else inside the castle was turning into animals) Rapunzel: A curse upon your house and all within it. (When it all cleared, Fievel and Hubie glowed) Rapunzel: (Seriously) Until you both have found one to love you both as you are, you shall remain forever.... A rat-like beast and a mutant penguin. (The piercing scream and roar of horror was finally heard as Fievel and Hubie turned into their present monster forms) (End Flashback) (Dr. Facilier then spoke up as the Mouse King sighed sadly) Dr. Facilier: But we have come so far since then.... We have risen above the tragedy. (The Mouse King then got angry and got up) Mouse King: (Growls) Where is she anyway?! Dr. Facilier: I believe she and her sister, along with Hubie, have gone to the boiler room.... Or so a little birdie told me. (He glanced behind where Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina hid themselves) Popple: (Giggling) Tweet, tweet, tweet. (In the boiler room, Olivia, Marina, and Hubie looked at the place before they moved away from a red dragon with blue horns, dark red spikes, nose, and claws, a yellow underbelly, and yellow whiskers named Mushu chopping wood) Mushu: Got it! (He only chopped more wood. Suddenly, a grouchy-looking chimp named Cranky Kong barreled along with a stock of coal) Cranky: (To Olivia's group) Hey, come on! Get out of the way, watch it here! Olivia: Oh, excuse us. (She quickly moved away before she, Marina, and Hubie glanced at Mushu) Mushu: All right you guys, now get back to work. The castle doesn't heat itself you know! (Then, he noticed Olivia, Marina, and Hubie) Mushu: Hi! So, what can I do you for, ladies and Hubie? Hubie: We're looking for a log. Mushu: (Chuckles) All right. Logs we got. (As he spoke next, the dragon showed Hubie and the sisters around) Mushu: We've got hard work, soft wood, we got it all, birch, maple, pine, oak.... (Then, he tripped, knocking himself to the ground) Mushu: (Groans) Oh! Concrete.... My head, don't worry it'll pass. So make up your mind already! Olivia: It's all right if we just browse. Mushu: (Shrugs) Suit yourself, take your time. Me? I got work to do. (While the dragon kept working, the three looked around) Hubie: I'm sure something will cheer my brother up. Marina: (Giggles) I'm sure the Mouse King will like it just. (As they kept looking, the workers yelped, hearing banging and hissing from the heating boiler. Just then, some steam was let out before it began cooling off, making the workers sigh a bit) Mushu: (Notices) Hey, what am I paying you for? Being boring? Do that on your own time. Get out of here. (At that moment, Olivia spotted a specific log) Olivia: Yes! (The Scottish mouse slid down the pile to safety thanks to Hubie and Marina before she began blowing the dust off the log. At that moment, they heard growling before the three turned quickly to see the Mouse King come in. At that moment, he noticed Olivia hiding something behind her back) Mouse King: What are you hiding? Olivia: Uh.... Uh.... (Finally, the log was snatched from behind by the Mouse King and he looked at it in confusion) Olivia: It's a Yule log. Mouse King: Huh? Olivia: A Yule log. And a beautiful one as well. Marina: It's a wonderful tradition. One log is chosen and then everyone in the house touches it and makes a Christmas wish. Hubie: Marina! Marina: What? He was going to find out anyway. (The bigger mouse only turned away, frowning with fury) Mouse King: Wishes are stupid. You made a Christmas wish last year. Is this what you wished for?! (Olivia and Marina, after thinking about it, hung their heads) Olivia and Marina: No. Mouse King: Huh? Olivia: (Frowns) But we'll keep wishing.... And when the log is burned on Christmas morning. Marina: That's right! Hubie: And you can take that to the bank! Mouse King: There will be no Christmas. Olivia, Marina, and Hubie: But.... Mouse King: (Snaps) NO!! I am the master here. Olivia: (Glares) How can you be so selfish? Mouse King: How can you, especially Hubie, plan something behind my back?! (Hubie, however, glared in fury) Hubie: And how can you be so stubborn and stupid at a time like this?! (The Mouse King finally sighed before looking at Olivia and Marina in anger) Mouse King: You two cannot possibly understand.... You have no idea what it's like to lose everything, to be trapped in your own castle to be a.... A.... Olivia and Marina: Prisoner? (Finally, Olivia and Marina glared at him along with Hubie) Olivia: How could you say that?! The only one holding us prisoner here is you! Marina: Well, we're not giving up! Hubie: And besides, you are not a ruler of time. You can't make Christmas not exist! (And with that, the girls left in anger. Hubie, however stayed behind and noticed the Mouse King's anger melt away and look down in guilt. Then his anger melted away as well) Mouse King: Prisoner.... (Then he and Hubie left. Back in the East Wing, the Scottish mouse sighed, lying on the bed while the female penguin groaned. At that moment, a familiar goldfish, along with Olivia's group, entered the room) Billy: Hiya, guys. Ponyo: You should see the ballroom that your friends helped out in. Bubbles: It's all decorated and pretty and there's garlands everywhere! Ponyo: I think the Master's gonna be really excited when he finds out about Christmas. (Olivia only opened the curtains sadly) Olivia: Well, he.... He already knows. Ponyo: Really? Was he excited? Marina: Actually.... Ace: Let us guess, he's forbidden it? Olivia and Marina: (Nods) Yeah. Ponyo: (Confused) But I thought he couldn't forbid Christmas? (At that moment, Olivia and Marina realized, getting up before grinning) Olivia: You know, Ponyo.... He can't! Marina: We'll have Christmas with or without him. Ponyo: (Happily) Hooray! Buttercup: Can we get a tree now, guys? Starlight: It's the only thing we're missing right now. Olivia: All right then. Let's go get a tree. First, shh.... (Olivia and Marina picked up the big wrapped gift and small wrapped gift respectively before they and their friends headed out of the room. At the now empty West Wing, the group looked around before Olivia and Marina snuck in, then placed the two wrapped gifts near the rose with the glass jar. At that moment, the others noticed something) All: (Whispering) Psst.... Olivia, Marina! Ponyo: (Whispering) The Master and Hubie. Hurry! (Quickly, the Scottish mouse and female penguin dashed to a hiding spot where the others were. At that moment, the door opened with the Mouse King growling a bit before Hubie followed. Finally, as Hubie and the Mouse King entered, Olivia's group quickly came out of hiding from behind the door, then left without being noticed) Coming up: Olivia's group and Ponyo begin their search for a perfect Christmas tree on the castle grounds with Mushu's help. However, after Hubie and the Mouse King find their gifts and Hubie received his immediately, they tell Dr. Facilier that they'll spend Christmas with Olivia and Marina tonight. Then with him and Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina alone, Dr. Facilier lures Olivia's group inside the room and tricks them into leaving the castle grounds to find a really perfect Christmas tree. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies